11 Steps To Becoming a Good GG FanFic Writer
by Miss Charz
Summary: As the title suggests!
1. Chapter 1

**ELEVEN STEPS TO BECOMING A GOOD GALLAGHER GIRLS FANFICTION WRITER!**

ONE: Learn how to spell Zach's name properly.

I'm sorry, but honestly, the amount of writers who (accidentally or not) write Zach's name with a 'k' is astonishing. Reading 'Zack' is almost as fun as digging my eyeballs out with a fork.

Alright, quick spelling lesson;

**Z – A – C – H**, Z – A – C – H, **Z – A – C – H**, Z – A – C – H,

Write a 'Z', then an 'A', then a 'C', then an 'H'.

TWO: Stay away from the clichés.

Guys, honestly, put the cliché down and no one gets hurt. PLEASE don't make Zach a player; PLEASE don't make Tina a slutty bitch. Sure, if your idea is original enough, go for your life, but if it's not – well… beware of the angry FanFictioners who want top rip their hair out.

THREE: Adopt an awesome evil laugh.

Because every good writer needs one *Nyyyehehehe*. Hmm, perhaps this step isn't exactly _essential, _but, hey, it makes things a leetle more fun!

FOUR: Read other people's work, but don't plagiarise.

Well, we all know plagiarism just sucks.

FIVE: Update your stories _at least _once a year. More times would be preferable, but I guess that's up to you and your time restraints.

Seriously, there's not much worse torture than having to wait for an incredible story to be updated (_well_, maybe refer back to tip #1).

SIX: Keep your cool.

If someone sends you a flame, ignore them or take it as constructive criticism. And if all else fails, take a course in computer hacking, hack into their account and leave them a nice surprise for the next time they log in.

SEVEN: Use a spell-checker, or get a beta (there's plenty out there who are more than willing to help!)

See, I just wrote 'willing' as 'iwlling', and thank all that is holy for spell-check, because otherwise, I probably wouldn't have picked it up! And, on a more serious note, a story is far better read when words are spelt correctly.

EIGHT: Love your readers and reviewers.

Because, let's face it, what would a story be without them? Take into account all reviews, because you never know, one of them might actually help you improve on your writing (yes, everyone can improve their writing).

Oh, and virtual chocolate frogs for those who PM their reviewers (you guys ROCK, and sure know how to make someone feel great)

NINE: Remember, you don't always have to go with the crowd. Try and think of new ways to make the GG FanFic site more diverse! {{Oh, and invite your friends to check it out!}}

TEN: Challenge others to write things

I'm always up for a challenge So PM me if you ever want to challenge me to write something! Or, better yet, post it as a story for the whole community to see.

ELEVEN: Love thy neighbour.

Or, well, your fellow FanFic writers. We all share at least one common passion; a love of ice-cream and hunky guys! (Just kidding… the love of all things Ally). Encourage your fellows to write; inspire them! Also, advertise great works of writing. I love to hear about fabulous stories! {{And remember to spread the love}}

**Well, I'm sorry if I completely wasted your time! But I just had these ideas in my head for a few days and I can't get them out, so here they are!**

**If you have learnt anything from this rather pathetic little uhh (it's not really a one-shot, is it?) then I have achieved **_**something**_**.**

**Even if it is just that Zach does, in fact, have an 'H' in it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Extended!**

**FOUR **_**MORE **_**STEPS TO BECOMING AN AWESOME GG FANFIC WRITER!**

STEP ONE: Another spelling lesson; Blackthorne does, indeed, have an 'E' on the end. (If you haven't guessed by now, I'm rather, uhh, _crazy_ about spelling.)

Gah, **B **to the **L **to the **A** to the **C **to the **K **to the **T **to the **H **to the **O **to the **R **to the **N **to the **E**

Dear, dear, I think I'm going to burst a major artery.

STEP TWO: Please, please, PLEASE, PLEASE, _**PLEASE**_ learn how to space!

I'm serious! A big, sloppy kiss is coming your way if you space out your story!

Reading a bunch of words altogether is HELL (pardon the language)! I mean, come on guys, even for people without awful eyesight are gonna need glasses (or ibuprofen) after reading a stack of words together.

You see, it's called _paragraphing_. Not trying to be _too _picky (heh) here, but please. Your story could be the next… 'The Hungry Caterpillar' for all we know, but we just can't take reading all of those words (we're losing focus, here!).

STEP THREE: Guys, guys (well, _technically, _girls) SEQUEL.

Sequel.

Sequel.

Sequel.

Gah, I think that artery just burst.

It's SEQUEL! S – E – Q – U – E – L.

No, not _squeal_. Not _sequal_. Not _seekwell_. Not _saqual_.

I love you all, okay – I really do – but it's _**sequel**_.

Someone call me a paramedic while I finish the last one.

STEP FOUR: Yeah, I'm truly sorry, but this is yet another spelling lesson.

Circle of Cavan, guys. NOT the Circle of Caravan. I'm _pretty _sure they're NOT selling 1981 Caravans, with built-in kitchenettes and toilets, at half price. Rather, torturing and corrupting the world, whilst infiltrating the world's top security agencies.

So, if you're looking for a nice mobile-home, I'd suggest you check out eBay for some snazzy deals. I'm serious, there's 21k ones on there, drive-away!

Also, the Circle of Cavan doesn't _really _need to be abbreviated to 'COC' whilst the characters are _talking. _Does it? Excuse me if it does…

So, let's recap: Circle of Cavan… NOT Caravan… Caven… Cavern… Cavarn… Coven… etcetera etcetera etcetera.

**Rightio, finished my err 'rant'. **

**If anyone thinks of life-threatening things that I need to add, please PM me or tell all through review and I will do so.**

**Want to ring my throat? Hang me by my toes from the ceiling? Pluck every single hair from my head, one-by-one? Have my children? **

**All threats welcomed via review (it's too scary via PM).**

**Ta ta.**


End file.
